guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Falaharn's Split Chakrams
Can anyone actually confirm that the Warden of Saprophytes actually drops Falaharn's Chakrams? I've killed him nearly 20 times, and he hasn't dropped them yet. I wouldn't ask, but it seems odd that a boss would drop another bosses green. Falaharn's Chakrams on Warden of Saprophytes??? OK, Now I'm really suspicious of the Warden of Saprophytes dropping Falaharn's Chakrams. I killed the Warden 50 times over the span of about a week. In each case I used only 2 henches. Never once did he drop them. That less than a 6% drop rate (assuming drops are evenly split between henches and human players). Can ANYONE actually confirm that they have seen the Warden of Saprophytes drop Falaharn's Chakrams?? :I went there with 7 hench and got the green, just luck I suppose. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 195.93.21.98 (talk • ) 12:09, 28 June 2006. : Drop rates are based on amounts of ppl killing him, not just on party number — Skuld 06:51, 28 June 2006 (CDT) ::Seems pretty easy (on paper) to solo farm with W/Me, with "Charge!", Hex Breaker, Sprint, Healing Signet, Riposte, Deadly Riposte, Drain Enchantment, and Dolyak Signet. Or W/Mo with "Charge!", Holy Veil, Sprint, Smite Hex, Riposte, Deadly Riposte, Healing Signet, and Dolyak Signet. The running skills are to get by mainly the Mantis Dreamweavers and their Crippling Anguish. Can't remember off the top of my head if there are any Dredge between you and him, but I remember he does a little patrol on his own, easy luring. I might try some things after work and post a pic of what I get. -Gares 07:57, 28 June 2006 (CDT) You can run the Mantis pretty easily by waiting just below the crest of the hill with the bridge on it (where the Dredge Boss is), then when the Mantis roam off quickly running ahead and hugging the wall all the way around to the right into the little crevice. At that point the 2nd mantis group will change places with the first Mantis group and you can skirt around them. Then there is a single Dredge group just before the "ruins". You can usually run these by just running past them and continuing to go until they lose interest. The difficult part is pealing the Warden off from the other Warden groups because his partrol is directly between three different groups. I've found I usually have to kill at least one of those groups. 9 times out of 10 I can't kill them fast enough to avoid the Warden roaming back by. The good thing though is that there is a Res. Shrine right there, so even if you die you don't lose much other than DP. I have killed him and he dropped this weapon, and i had 8 henchies! I have killed him and gotten the split chakrams as well, also with 8 heros/henchies. 71.1.243.52 20:33, 11 April 2007 (CDT) :Damn! That's 9 people! —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 17:25, 25 July 2007 (CDT) I got chakrams also with 7 hench/hero with my war, just luck I guess —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Nittle Grasper ( ) }.